Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 3. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice and |Zombie = |Type = Regular |EM = Two |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue Mid-game (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: The Pianist Zombie is found in front, the piano music will let nearby zombies dance, changing their paths. Crazy Dave: Try the new arrival, Spikerock. Planting them under Pianist Zombies will eliminate them easily! (Crazy Dave leaves) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: My Uncle Milo used to have one these, he called it a boom box. Penny: Actually, that's close enough. I'll allow it. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The new Pianist Zombie can be problematic to the player. It plays its piano and makes all the Cowboy Zombie's as well as their variants, to dance. This in return makes all the zombies switch lanes every few seconds. In addition, if it gets close to a plant, it will crush it, while defensive plants will take about a second to be crushed. In this level in particular, there are very few tough zombies, as well as a low zombie density. The player shouldn't be in too much trouble. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 1 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom or Sunflower Singer **Bloomerang or Laser Bean **Wall-nut or Infi-nut **Lava Guava **Potato Mine **Monkeyfruit **Spikerock *Plant Bloomerangs or Laser Beans on minecart tracks to defeat the dancing zombies who change their lanes. Plant Spikerocks at the left to kill the Prospector Zombies. *When a Pianist Zombie comes, kill it quickly. Although it is not as tough as Buckethead Zombie, it can crush your plants like the Barrel Roller Zombie and to an extent, the Gargantuar. Fortunately, its speed is the slowest, so dealing this zombie should not be too difficult. You will have the Spikerock with you, use them against the Pianist Zombie, since they can kill them in one hit. *When the final wave comes, move the minecarts in a wise way to defeat the zombies. Gallery NewWW3M.png|Level menu NewWW3G1.png NewWW3G2.png NewWW3G3.png NewWW3G4.png|Final wave NewWW3R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant Squash Wild West Day 3 (Ep.56)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Two |before = Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above at Level 2 or above. Difficulty *Level 2 Prospector Zombie can be problematic, as the player likely does not have a Level 2 Split Pea yet. Except when the player has obtained the Level 2 Spikeweed, a Level 2 attack plant that can attack backwards, like Magic-shroom or Cactus, is recommended. *The Level 2 zombie horde can cause the player's defense to break apart. The player should use strong attacking combos along with leveled-up defense plants. *Level 1 Spikeweeds can still defeat Pianist Zombie with ease. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 1 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Do as what you did in Easy Mode to complete this mode, but replace the attack plants with more powerful ones to defeat the Level 2 zombies and replace Spikerock with Spikeweed to defeat the Pianist Zombie. Note that there should be a plant that can attack backwards in your defense. Gallery NewWW3HG1.png NewWW3HG2.png NewWW3HG3.png NewWW3HG4.png|Final wave NewWW3HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant Squash Wild West Day 3 (Ep.56)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 3 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag